


TM45

by splaart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splaart/pseuds/splaart
Summary: Shelly is put on a boring mission, but as they say, every cloud has a silver lining.





	TM45

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. this is something i wrote a while ago and i reread it recently and thought it was okay.. i shall add more maybe

Shelly placed herself in a chair across from Archie. She huffed in annoyance.

“I called ya in here today because I have something for ya to do.” Archie spoke.

“Can’t Matt or any of the grunts do it? It’s supposed to be my day off…” Shelly griped.

“Shelly, you and I both know that most of our grunts are unreliable and Matt couldn’t possibly complete this task. I need ya to get near the Magma base and follow anyone who leaves without bein’ spotted. We need to foil any plans they have.”

“Fine,” Shelly groans. “But you owe me.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Just go.” Archie waved her off as he started to scroll through his phone.

Shelly lazily gets out of the chair and starts to leave the Team Aqua base, wishing she could be at home or be doing almost anything else. 

It was a simple mission at least. Tail members of Team Magma to see what they're up to and find a way to screw with their plans. Shelly obviously saw herself capable of such a task, although she preferred something less dull. Something involving Pokémon battles or basically anything else would've been better, but at least it beat fixing their buggy computers.

Shelly made her way to the Magma base and thought of how she should hide. Hiding in a nearby bush? Definitely not. Getting leaves out of her hair would be time consuming and the branches and twigs would poke into her skin. Hiding behind a huge rock or boulder was a better option. 

Possibly the most boring and eternal part of this espionage mission was waiting for someone to come out. _If I have to wait for someone to leave, it might as well be someone interesting..._ Shelly thought to herself. There was no way the "great" Maxie would leave the base by himself. Could it be Tabitha? He'd at least be more interesting, as interesting as stalking someone could be. It'd better not be some boring old grunts... Shelly huffed. 

Light footsteps could be heard, snapping Shelly to attentiveness. She watched the entrance closely as she noticed a short, lavender haired woman walk out almost robotically. Shelly could recognize that pastel bob anywhere, it was Admin Courtney. 

Yes! It's her, the cute girl! This should be good. Shelly enthused. She snuck around in the direction Courtney walked in while observing her. She couldn't help but notice the minute details, the way she leaned slightly left whenever she stood or walked. Her short and quick footsteps, and how they compared to her own confident strides. 

Shelly tailed her for many a minute, observing and taking in what she did, no matter how seemingly insignificant. She followed through forest and plain and even city. She wanted desperately to drop her mission and do something else, something less agonizingly boring. Like asking Courtney out.

But her team needed her. Team Magma's ultimate goal, expanding the landmass, was basically the opposite of Aqua's. Every mission, no matter how small was important. 

But who was she kidding? That didn't really matter, at least, not at the moment. She wanted to stare at her face instead of her back. Look deeply into her eyes, maybe even run her fingers through the Magma Admin's soft-looking curls. Feeling her lips on her own would be nice too. 

If Shelly was going to make a move, she had to be smooth about it. Flutter her eyes, gesture, anything to win over Courtney's seemingly cyborg heart.


End file.
